TI AMO
by black12345678
Summary: "Se aman, que mas se pueden decir mas que simples palabras como "te amo", sin embargo hay mucho mas que no se han dicho, ahi es cuando un te amo se convierte en un TI AMO, cuando le das el propio significado"


Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo un one-shot que realmente no sé de donde salió, sin embargo es muy romántico. Al hacerlo estaba pensando, no más bien dicho no estaba pensando, solo lo escribí. Es que me encanta esta pareja verdaderamente, porque a pesar de todas las circunstancias se aman, es lo que me encanta. A pesar de todo. Y es más o menos uno punto de vista supongo.

Bueno el cap tiene lemon, y espero que les guste.

Realmente no tengo idea de donde salió pero viva el USUK.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguna de los personajes me pertenecen

_**Ti Amo**_

Lo amaba. Que más podía decir. Estaba completamente enamorado de el. Sus preciosos ojos celestes le quitaban el sueño y le encantaba perderse en ellos. Pero siempre algo interrumpía su hipnosis con aquellos ojos.

A veces eran besos desprevenidos que lo hacían sonrojarse hasta las orejas o a veces eran simples sonrisas que le devolvían algo que el había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Y todo eso lo pensaba mientras observaba el rostro de su amante sonriendo ligeramente tratando de que sus mejillas no se tornen rosadas con sus desprevenidos pensamientos. Pero sin duda alguna. Simplemente perderse en los orbes celestes de su amante era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba. Era tan pacifico simplemente verse por horas sin decir ni hacer nada. Les hacia pensar tantas cosas. En especial para el oji-verde. Aunque ese tiempo no durara mucho ya que la hiperactividad del americano no lo permitía. Se pasaban como si fueran horas. Y todo estaba simplemente rodeado de pura felicidad y amor.

Inglaterra se sonrojo al sentir un par de labios chocar suavemente contra los suyos. Siempre odiaba no estar preparado. Pero aun así seguía sonriendo, aunque ahora con un ligero rosa en sus mejillas. El momento era demasiado perfecto para arruinarlo.

Y lo mejor es que estaban en su hermoso jardín, lleno de flores de todas partes del mundo. Estaban tumbados en el verde césped. E Inglaterra usaba el brazo de America como almohada mientras observaba los ojos azules del menor.

Habían llegado ahí para simplemente descansar y mirar el hermoso cielo azul que pocas veces se mostraba en Inglaterra. Pero el oji-verde pensaba que con tener los ojos de Alfred podía ver todo el cielo.

Se despertó otra vez cuando sintió aquellos labios posarse con suavidad, pero esta vez con un poco mayor de brusquedad, exigiendo entrada en la cavidad bucal del mayor.

Para America era hermoso saborear los labios de Inglaterra. Simplemente le encantaba estar ahí y cuando termino de probarlo el ingles le paso una mano por los cabellos diciéndole:

-Se muy bien que odia estar quieto. ¿Entonces porque simplemente no haces nada y te me quedas mirando git?

-Porque se que si hago algo, esa hermosa sonrisa tuya se desvanecerá

-I… Idiota –Dijo Inglaterra sonrojándose más pero sin dejar de sonreír-

-Oye Artie pienso que es hora de tomar otro paso en nuestra relación

El oji-verde se sonrojo. Realmente estaba inmensamente feliz de que el americano se estuviera tomando esto en serio. Pero no estaba seguro de a que paso se refería. Recién llegaba a un mes de relación y todavía no habían hecho "eso". Pero si es de lo que el americano hablaba, lo golpearía por arruinar el momento:

-Te… Te re…refiere-s a-eso

-¡Que! No, no es "eso" a lo que me refiero… Pero tú sabes hay cosas que no nos hemos dicho y te apuesto a que tienes tantas dudas como yo en mi mente

-¿Sobre? –Pregunto cambiando su expresión-

-Todo, en general. Desde mi independencia hasta aquí…

-Mmm –El oji-verde se removió medio incomodo y bajo la mirada. Odiaba recordar los malos momentos- Pero tu ya me dijiste porque te independizaste. Porque te trataba como un hermano menor y tú me veías como algo más, por los impuestos. Porque no pasaba suficiente tiempo contigo…

-Quizás pero ahora entiendo que lo del tiempo era relativo. Cuando era joven no entendía las responsabilidades de un país y por eso jamás entendía porque siempre te tenías que ir… Pero solo quiero que confíes en mí de nuevo

-Yo… Confió es solo que… Quizás no te lo haya dicho, pero yo me empecé a enamorar de ti, después de que te independizaste, mucho después. Al inicio no estaba seguro pero después no pude negar mis sentimientos

-Cuando me confesé te prometí que esta vez no te dejaría y lo voy a cumplir créeme

-Cuando te confesaste estaba asustado. No quería que las cosas se volvieran a repetir. Pero yo solo quiero estar contigo y bueno tu sabes –Dijo el oji-verde sonrojándose- ¿Y cual es ese paso del que me estas hablando?

-Confianza

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?

-No Artie. Quiero que confíes en mí de verdad. Quiero conocer cada aspecto de ti. Desde el más intimo hasta el más notorio. Quiero saber todo de ti. Pero no puedo hacerlo sino confías en mí. Es como si me hubiera confesado y nos hubiéramos olvidado de todos los remordimientos. Pero yo al igual que tu se que todavía están ahí.

-Odio eso y tú lo sabes. Que se queden atrás

-Pero sino los confrontas jamás se irán

-No me importa, solo quiero estar así contigo. Y olvidar todo

-No puedes olvidar nuestra historia Artie

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si la borras también se irán los buenos momentos

-No es cierto se como conservar eso. Solo quiero borrar la ansiedad y la angustia… Déjame en paz de una vez –Dijo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para ver el jardín-

-Sabes que yo también sentí eso. Pero eres tan difícil de leer. Eres un libro cerrado Arthur. Solo ábrete un poco

-No tienes idea Alfred de lo que esas palabras significan, ansiedad y angustia. Remordimientos, miedo, soledad… ¿Por que no simplemente olvidamos todo y empezamos otra vez?

-Porque si lo hacemos nuestra relación no tendría ningún sentido. Todo eso demuestra que luchamos por nuestro amor. Es injusto si lo borras. Y no digas que yo no se lo que significa la ansiedad y la angustia. Incluso los héroes a veces se sienten angustiados de no poder salvar a sus damiselas

-No has vivido lo suficiente America

-¿Crees que no? He pasado varias guerras como para entender el significado de lo que significa…

-No lo digas. No tiene nada que ver. No me refiero a eso. He vivido mucho mas que tu y no tienes idea de lo que he pasado. A diferencia de ti yo no me crié bajo un manto protector. Ni un hermano mayor que no te golpeaba… -El oji-verde se sentó y se quedo un rato mirando las flores. Después de eso se iba a parar. Pero el oji-azul lo sujeto y lo volvió a echar esta vez en su regazo para abrazarlo-

-Continua

-No voy a contarte mis deprimentes historias de niño. Ni de mis estùpidos hermanos mayores. Simplemente no necesito eso

-Vamos Artie confía en mi

-Entonces tú dime algo primero

-¿Como qué?

-No se una historia que no me hallas contado

-Bueno antes que nada no me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, sino lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí contigo y… por ejemplo en mis días de colonia no me gustaba tener criados y criadas. Me gustaba mas ayudar en el campo y trabajar en el. No me gustaba que los sirvientes me ayudaran. Es mas yo los ayudaba a ellos. Creo que por eso es que siempre he creído en la libertad. Pero cada vez que me decían que ibas a llegar me ponía uno de los trajes que me comprabas y salía a recibirte cambiando mi apariencia totalmente. Solo quería hacerte feliz supongo. Pero así es como empecé a mentirte –El oji-azul sintió que el oji-verde quería escapar pero no lo dejaría- De verdad necesito decir esto Arthur

-No quiero escucharlo. No quiero recordarlo. Sabes que odio eso Alfred. ¿Por que crees que cada maldito 4 de julio me voy y me doy la peor borrachera de mi vida? Es simplemente para olvidar. Solo déjame olvidar

-No te voy a dejar olvidar. No voy a dejar que reprimas todo lo que quieres decir. Así que escúchame… Fue cuando empecé a mentirte, acerca de que me gustaba tu comida, acerca de que me gustaba el té, acerca de que me gustaba la ropa que me mandabas. Más me daba cuenta de que no era así…

-¿Por que eres así? ¿Por que no me puedo quedar con la imagen de mi hermano menor el que simplemente le gustaba y sonreía cuando hacia algo por el?

-Porque no soy tu hermano menor. Ya no. Soy tu amante. Por eso te digo que me di cuenta de que quería que entendieras que no podía ser como tú quisieras. Que quería ser como yo quisiera. Y quería que tú lo aceptaras, me sonrieras y me amaras. Como yo te amaba a ti. Y aquel día me di cuenta de que quizás fue un error muy apresurado. Pero así fue. Y a pesar de todo estamos aquí Arthur. En serio a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido y todo lo que yo he sufrido. Nuestra historia nos hace quienes somos ahora. Nuestra historia nos hace amarnos más. Continuemos nuestra historia pero desde otro rumbo. Un rumbo en el que te amo más que nada en el mundo, en el que somos amantes y tú me quieres como tu amante. Un mundo en el que no te deprimas y sonrías siempre. Incluso cuando te recuerdan malas memorias

-Yo… No me gustan las memorias. Porque me hacen recordar todas los sentimientos feos. Pero si… si quieres podemos empezar otra vez…

-Pero quiero nuestro pasado intacto. Un nuevo futuro con un pasado establecido

-Ok –Dijo el mayor escondiéndose en el pecho del mayor. En general nunca había pensado en los sentimientos de America de esa manera- Si eso te hace feliz

-¿A ti te hace feliz?

-Quizás si, quizás no

-Entonces cuéntame. Siempre hay razones

-En ese momento cuando te independizaste, en ese momento pensé que solo eras un malcriado egoísta que no sobreviviría y que por eso debías morir –Dijo el oji-verde bruscamente dejando al oji-azul en shock- Quería dispararte pero tu habías sido mi única luz… no podía borrar eso. Quizás cuando quise tenerte fue por pura ambición y conveniencia, mas bien fue eso, realmente en mis planes nunca estaba quererte pero te convertiste en mi sol y cuando te fuiste… mi cielo se volvió gris, mis razones para dejarte solo eran simples, mis responsabilidades tenia prioridades y estaba en la cima del mundo no podía descuidarme. La razón de los impuestos, necesitaba dinero para hacer unas reparaciones después de una batalla que perdí, necesitaba ingresos así que mis superiores me presionaron lo suficiente como para que me aprovechara de ti, después me arrepentí pero mis superiores tomaron el mando financiero. Después de eso trate de compensarte pero sabia que nada podría causar el daño ya hecho… Después vino el día en el que te independizaste… -Dijo para cogerse el pecho mientras que el americano que trataba de asimilar todo lo dicho por el británico lo abrazaba consoladoramente- Ese día el sol dejo de salir y fue reemplazado por la lluvia, ya no te podía ver igual. Sentí que todo lo que había hecho había sido por las puras, que de nada había servido, me sentí usado como siempre y por eso por eso por eso tengo miedo git, ¡Por eso no quiero ser un juguete! ¿Cómo se que mañana no despertare y te habrás ido para siempre?

-No eres un juguete Arthur, eres mi amante y te amo, entiendo tus razones y sentimientos así como espero que entiendas los míos y jamás te dejaría

El oji-verde que ya había estallado en lágrimas no le importaba llorar solo quería soltar todo lo que podía:

-¿Tan mal te ha tratado la vida Artie?

-Yo… yo siempre he estado solo, de pequeño mis hermanos me golpeaban, todos me fastidiaban… solo soy una isla, me decían débil se aprovechaban de mi y nadie me quería, mis hermanos me lo repetían una y otra vez, me torturaban todos los días tanto que quería desaparecer… Pero crecía y me hice fuerte y quizás cometí errores y si hice algo mal lo siento

-No tienes porque disculparte tontito fue mi culpa por ser tan inmaduro y no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos, te amo demasiado Arthur no dejare que vuelvas a sufrir jamás, te amo y no te dejare

-No es tu culpa baka –Dijo el británico para tomar del rostro al de ojos azules- Es mi culpa… fui egoísta

-Eso no importa solo dime ¿Me amas?

-Mas que a nada en este mundo ¿Y tu?

-Como no tienes idea –Dijo para abrazarlo y besarlo apasionadamente dejando que el tiempo entre ellos dos se consumiera, se derritieran el uno al otro. El sol volvió a salir y el momento precioso se prolongo mucho más de lo que esperaban. Se empezaron a querer más de lo que creían. Era perfecto.

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0****+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00**

-¿Arthur estas seguro de esto?

-I l-love you git. Quiero hacer esto contigo –Dijo para besar al americano apasionadamente, mientras que este le empezaba a desabrochar la camisa dejando al descubierto su pálida piel. El americano sin perder tiempo se acomodo mejor encima del británico y empezó a besar y lamer su torso-

Actualmente estaban en una cama y el oji-verde trataba de contenerse mordiendo sus labios sin dejar escapar nada. Hasta que el americano mordió uno de sus rosadas tetillas dejándole escapar un gemido:

-Al… Alfred

-Quieres que me detenga babe –Dijo el americano mirando directamente al británico sedado por la lujuria que lo embriagaba-

-S… Sigue –Dijo el oji-verde haciendo que el americano se quitara su polo y pantalones y luego regresara a su tarea de jugar con la nívea piel dejando leves marcas rojizas haciendo al oji-verde estremecer-

Rápidamente subió hasta la boca del oji-verde y lo beso apasionadamente tocando sus caderas y masajeando sus muslos empezando a desabrochar el pantalón del oji-verde. Cuando termino de probar los labios del británico se dedico a mirarlo. Sus verdes ojos irradiaban lujuria, tenia ya lagrimas de placer colada en sus esmeraldas y para completar el cuadro sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas y su respiración agitada motivaban al americano para hacerle el amor a la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo:

-Te amo Arthur –Dijo para empezar a lamer detrás de la oreja al oji-verde y mordiéndole la sabrosa piel del cuello dejando marcas dando a entender que era suyo. Quería hacer sentir bien a su amante quería saber que le estaba dando placer que le estaba dando todo lo que podía-

Se levanto un poco observando a su amante que se cubrió el rostro y cerro las piernas totalmente avergonzado por su erección que ya era sobresaliente al igual que la del americano que hacia lo posible por contenerse, mientras su respiración se hacia mas agitada y gotas de sudor caían debido a lo caliente del momento recorriendo su cuerpo:

-Arthur –Dijo para tomar las manos del oji-verde y besarlas- No tienes porque avergonzarte de nada, soy yo y te amo confía en mi

El británico entendiendo las palabras del americano rápidamente se sentó para abrazarlo y colocar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del oji-azul provocando que sus erecciones chocaran y leves gemido empezaran a salir de sus bocas:

-Alfred nghh –Dijo necesitadamente- Te amo

-Yo también Arthur –Dijo para despojar de sus bóxers al británico y empezar a masturbarlo con su mano haciendo que el otro se arqueara de placer y empezara a llenar la habitación con placenteros sonidos que llevaban al americano al borde del éxtasis. Se acerco a la hombría del británico y se la trago entera saboreando a su amante mientras este se retorcía cada vez más y arqueaba su espalda-

-Ahhh… -Gimió el oji-verde jadeando- Al… Mnghhh… ¡Ah me vengo! –Termino corriéndose mientras su respiración seguía agitada y su cuerpo experimentaba una nueva clase de calentura, probablemente la llamada amor-

El americano ante la mirada atenta de su amante busco en su mesa de noche en un cajón y saco lubricante:

-¿Estás bien Arthur?

-S… Si –Dijo el otro completamente avergonzado pero notando como el americano dolorosamente soportaba la presión en sus bóxers- Alfred –Dijo para tumbar al americano y exponer su erección, quería hacer sentir bien a su amante, así que paso su rosado lengua por la punta de la erección del menor, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera pero jamás se negaría a tan atrevida proposición. Luego el británico empezó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta mientras que el americano jadeaba y de unos segundos a otros se vino en la boca de su amante. El oji-verde trago todo lo que pudo y se alzo para besar a su amante mientras este otra vez lo tumbaba en la cama quedando el arriba:

-Eso fue sucio –Dijo el americano sonriendo travieso-

El británico solo sonrió lujuriosamente mientras que el americano se preparaba para lubricar a su amante:

-¿Arthur puedes voltearte?

-¿Ah? –Dijo el oji-verde un poco sorprendido-

-Sera mas fácil y te dolerá menos

-Pe… Pero no quiero ver las almohadas cuando…

-Solo será para lubricarte lo prometo

El oji-verde vulnerable y avergonzado totalmente, se giro mirando las almohadas mientras que sentía como el americano alzaba sus caderas y de un momento a otro sintió algo húmedo en su entrada:

-Ahhh… mnghhh Al… -Dijo al sentir la lengua del oji-azul ir a donde ya no podía- El lubricante es suficiente mnghhh

-Nunca es suficiente –Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente para rozar sus dedos con la erección del mayor-

-Mnghhhh Ahhh Alfred deja de jugar

-Estamos impacientes Artie –Dijo para poner un poco de lubricante en su mano y pasarlo por la entrada del mayor-

-Fr… Frio

Sin dar previo aviso el americano introdujo el primer dedo, mientras el británico dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras se trataba de ajustar a la intrusión:

-Du… Duele mnghhh

-Pronto se sentirá mejor lo prometo

Después de que el británico suspirara el americano introdujo el segundo dedo lubricando lo más que podía a su amante, mientras este se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas y ahogaba deliciosos gemidos en la almohada. El americano concluyo ingresando el tercer dedo buscando ese punto que volvería loco al británico hasta que:

-¡Ahhhhhh! Oh God ¡Otra vez! –Dijo el británico al tener la vista cegada por el placer-

-Como gustes –Dijo para repetir la acción varias veces llevando a su amante al borde del éxtasis-

Después de eso el oji-azul volteo a su amante para besarlo apasionadamente y colocarse en su entrada:

-Te Amo Arthur eres hermoso

-Mmm yo también

El oji-azul entro de una embestida dentro del oji-verde dejándole escapar un grito de dolor:

-Se siente tan bien adentro tuyo –Dijo el oji-azul jadeando sintiendo la calidez y estrechez del británico que lo consumía y volvía loco- Arthur no puedo contenerme

-Move –Dijo el británico entre lagrimas de placer tratando de ajustarse a la gran intrusión-

El americano sin perder el tiempo empezó el ritmo moviéndose despacio y tratando de controlarse, empezó a moverse mas rápido en una vaivén tratando de encontrar el ritmo y el punto que volviera loco al oji-verde. Empezó a acelerar el ritmo quería perderse en las sensaciones tan placenteras y hermosas que sentía en ese momento tan privado:

-Ahhhhhhhh… -Dijo el oji-verde al sentir como su próstata era golpeada y la vista cegada por el placer- Mas rápido Al…fred

El americano al escuchar su nombre de esa manera tan excitante pronto llegaría al limite, mientras tanto el británico tomo su erección queriendo llegar al limite con el americano. El oji-azul al ver al británico, empapado de sudor, con ojos llenos de lujuria y amor y tocándose a si mismo fue suficiente para que se corriera al mismo tiempo que el británico. El oji-verde cegado por el placer y siendo llenado por algo tan caliente y delicioso había llegado a su limite y solo miro al americano acercando sus rostros. Cuando estaban uno en frente del otro se miraron, rieron y luego se besaron terminando totalmente agotados y satisfechos en un sentido más profundo que del del placer.

El americano salió de dentro del británico y se acomodo a su costado abrazándolo y acurrucándolo en sus brazos para luego coger la sábana y taparse:

-Arthur te amo

-Me too git

-¿Cómo se sintió?

-No preguntes cosas tan vergonzosas git –Dijo el otro sonrojándose- Gracias… por todo Al

-Gracias a ti Artie te amo más que a nada en este mundo y por eso seré tu héroe siempre

-Siempre lo has sido tonto ahora quiero dormir –Dijo bostezando y cerrando los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido-

-Dulces sueños Arthur

Lo beso en la nariz y decidió acompañarle en los maravillosos sueños que tendrían.

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+****0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

El oji-verde se despertó al sentir los primeros rayos de luz colarse por su ventana. Miro a su ardedor para ver su habitación, era igual que siempre solo que ahora se veía más viva y cálida. Después de eso volteo para mirar a su amante y comprobar que no todo había sido un sueño, era real y le encantaba, sin embargo tenia la necesidad de tomar una ducha. Se sentía demasiado pegajoso… Así que soltándose de su amante se paro sobándose las caderas, definitivamente esta era la primera vez que verdaderamente hacia el amor las otras solo habían sido sexo, así que sonriendo se fue al baño para tomar una ducha. Cuando salio de la ducha vestido con unos shorts marrones y un polo verde encontró al americano en la misma posición durmiendo pacíficamente, se veía tan guapo con los ojos cerrados.

Empezó a gatear hasta donde estaba el americano y lo beso dulcemente tratando de despertarlo. Después de tres besos el británico sintió los labios del americano corresponderle y lo abrazo. El oji-azul abrió los ojos sonriendo:

-Te ves hermoso

-Git

-Me alegra que no haya sido un sueño, tenia miedo de despertarme y no encontrarte a mi lado

-En realidad me fui a dar un baño

-¿Qué? Porque si me iba a bañar contigo para tener nuestra segunda ronda

-Git –Dijo para apretar la nariz del oji-azul- No tientes tu suerte

-Arthur

-Si Al

-Ámame por siempre

-No necesitas pedírmelo… ¿Sabes qué?

-Que cosa babe

-Todos se equivocaron

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto el otro intrigado-

-Porque dijeron que siempre estaría solo –Dijo sonriendo para derramar dos lagrimas de felicidad y acurrucarse en el pecho del americano-

Se quedaron así toda la mañana su felicidad era inmensa, su amor verdadero, probablemente tendrían problemas en el futuro pero todo es lo compensaban con el afecto que se tenían y la confianza. Eternidad es mucho tiempo. Pero se hace corto cuando estas con la persona que amas. El futuro era incierto, pero sabían que a pesar de todo se seguirían amando, insultando y riendo. Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que la verdadera realidad estaba a punto de vivirla en los brazos del otro descubriendo como los finales felices si existen.

Por ahora…

_**Fin**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y de verdad me di cuenta de que usualmente América se confiesa y Inglaterra acepta y se olvidan de todo, por eso lo escribí, porque secretamente estos dos tienen su lado sentimental jejeeje

Gracias por leer

Díganme si les gusto!


End file.
